<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It's Not Homo If Nekoma Is Doing It Too by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26482120">It's Not Homo If Nekoma Is Doing It Too</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji is a Mess, M/M, bokuto learns something new and wants to show akaashi, thats a genuine question, why do boys slap each others asses during sport games</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:29:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>891</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26482120</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bokuto learns something from Kuro and the Nekoma team and decides he wants to show Akaashi. Akaashi isn't prepared.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>73</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It's Not Homo If Nekoma Is Doing It Too</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bokuto’s eyes widened the moment his hand made contact and Akaashi jumped almost three feet in the air, a surprised yelp passing through his chapped lips. The volleyball his setter was inspecting dropped to the ground, the sound deafening as if bounced, then rolled further away from them. </p><p>Akaashi stood, frozen for a second with wide eyes before a thick blush covered his cheeks. He spun on his heels, backing up a few clumsy steps, unable to meet Bokuto’s eyes completely as he nearly tripped over the ball. “B-Bokuto-san? Why-”</p><p>“Great job today, Akaashi!” Bokuto exclaimed, watching as Akaashi’s distressed expression began to be riddled with confusion. He gave his setter a thumb’s up before heading off to get a drink from his water bottle. He spared a glance back to see Akaashi standing there, then slowly picking up the ball, blush still prominent on his cheeks as he rushed to put it away. </p><p>Bokuto expected a different reaction.</p><p>Akaashi would roll his eyes when Bokuto hit his shoulder. He would push Bokuto away by placing a hand firmly on his cheek when Bokuto ruffled his already messy hair. He would sigh and hug back whenever Bokuto threw him in a hug. He… didn’t expect such a pitched, breathy noise to escape Akaashi from what he did.</p><p>It started a week ago. He was hanging out with Kuroo and a few others from Nekoma, playing beach volleyball with some random folks who were looking to test their luck. Bokuto slammed the ball to the ground and was cheering for joy when he felt a sudden smack on the back of his shorts followed by a dull pain. He turned to see Kuroo laughing, congratulating him on the spike. </p><p>“Uh, thanks… bro?” Bokuto’s eyebrows knit together tightly. He wearily spied Kuroo throughout the next serve, but felt a breath escape him when someone else did the exact same thing Kuroo did to him moments ago! It must have been Nekoma’s way of cheering each other on? Hitting each other on the ass? It kind of stung, the skin under his shorts feeling sensitive and tender, but it wasn’t the worst thing. </p><p>So when he asked Akaashi to stay for more practice alone with him, he decided he wanted to try it too. </p><p>When the Nekoma players got hit, they just laughed or huffed, but Akaashi didn’t. Clearly, Bokuto decided the next time they stayed behind for practice, he needed to run some tests. Maybe Akaashi didn’t realize that Bokuto knew about this way of celebrating a good job and was simply confused that he did it so suddenly. It was fine though! He could make it a thing at Fukurodani. </p><p>He approached Akaashi a week later while he was untying one end of the volleyball rope. Just like before, Bokuto let out a grin and a compliment, not allowing Akaashi even a moment to process how close he was before he landed his hit. Bokuto had a better view this time of his peers face, hoping to spy some kind of sign in his expression of approval, possibly a laugh like the Nekoma team did. </p><p>Instead of even the squeak he was originally met with, Akaashi gasped breathlessly, a hitch at the end of his breath where a small whimper drifted out. The room stilled once more and Bokuto watched with laser focus as Akaashi bit his lip. His blush returned tenfold as he jerked away from Bokuto like a cornered animal. </p><p>“Did I hit too hard?” Bokuto asked, staring down at his hand. It would make sense, he was a spiker after all. </p><p>Akaashi just stared, the whites of his eyes impossibly large as he boggled at the man. “B… You…”</p><p>“I’ll be more gentle next time!” Bokuto bowed his head for a moment before walking closer to Akaashi. The setter stuttered in his step, a blush creeping toward his neck the closer Bokuto got to him until the back of his heel hit the wall. Soft pants escaped Akaashi as he glanced to the wall, then to Bokuto. Bokuto stopped in his step and pivoted with a confused stare, his hands reaching up to finish untying the net. “Akagashi, are you okay? It was too hard, right?”</p><p>Akaashi glanced down, his fingers tangling together. His shoulders rolled forward slightly as he stepped away from the wall. </p><p>“Bokuto-san,” He mumbled under his breath, cheeks still lit up like a christmas tree, “why did you do that?”</p><p>“I saw Kuro doing it with people on his team!” Bokuto chirped in response. “It’s for encouraging your teammates, I think!”</p><p>Akaashi glanced to the side. “You… do that with everyone?” </p><p>Bokuto furrowed his eyebrows as he let the untangled net drop to the floor. “No, just you! I wanted to show you and try it with you because I thought it looked fun!”</p><p>“Fun,” Akaashi mused dryly as he swallowed. He looked like he was going to say something more, but just walked away to finish a different chore. Once they locked up the gym, Akaashi was back to fidgeting with his fingers as he mumbled, “it… wasn't too hard, Bokuto-san… Just don’t do that in front of our teammates.”</p><p>Excited about the not-quite-rejection of his new form of encouragement, Bokuto tapped Akaashi as he passed by, receiving another surprised gasp as he did.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I don't know why I wrote this. Yolo.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>